


The AfterMath

by charjace



Series: Dark!Jimon AU [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I just wanted to write an aftermath of the au, Other, there is mentions of blood and killing, while no descriptions of violence in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: After Killing Them, The News Has To Be Told





	The AfterMath

Blood, there wasn’t much of it - how could there be when both were already dead, vampires were tricky little things. Elaine and Rebecca were standing where they stood shocked as they were looking at the sight of a lifeless Simon and Jace on the floor. Maia was on the phone, already calling for Magnus to come take away the mundanes memories. It was a hard choice for her to do, she really didn’t want to do it. The thought of actually _killing_  Simon was something she could never truly form but in the situation she was in it had to be done. It made her sick to her stomach that she ran her sword through her best friend, even after the time that had passed, she still called him her best friend - even if he didn’t act like the Simon she knew. 

Magnus comes not too long after, Clary watches as he removes their memories much like he had done to her. They collapse and Maia and Clary go to put them into their beds while Magnus removes the bodies as well as clears Simon’s room. Any trace of the brunette was _gone_  for good now from the Lewis household. Seeing the bare room made Clary’s heart sink, but she takes in a deep breath before she’s following the others through a portal to Magnus. 

“What happened?” Izzy asked when she saw the trio walk through the door, Alec was standing off to the side. Luke had been called into the station, Isabelle had insist he went to keep up his mundane cover up. “Where are they? Did you send them to the City of Bones?”  


Clary shook her head, and then a flood of tears broke. It was Maia who told them of what had happened when they arrived at Simon’s place, and of how it was either kill or be killed. The room went silent, Magnus holding onto Alec. Izzy was sitting on the couch with her hand over her mouth, it was fair to say everyone was in shock of what they’d heard. It was hard to believe, that this was the demise that their friends meet. It wasn’t one anyone ever saw coming. 


End file.
